


Fantasy

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryan wanders into Kian's room one boring day, and is surprised and delighted at what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Bryan was bored.

It was a bit pathetic really, when all he’d been talking and thinking about for the past few days was how much he wished he could get some time to do nothing in. It had been work, work, work non-stop for the last few weeks, and suddenly it had all stopped. For today, at least, and here he was, sat alone in his hotel room, doing absolutely nothing. And he couldn’t sit still.

He sighed, throwing down his magazine and watching it skid across the duvet and off the end of his bed. He groaned, and rolled over to pick it up, chucking it onto the bedside table instead, glancing at the clock while he did. Not even midday – it was way too early to be bored. The prospect of spending any more time like this was not fun.

Fucking hell, he was so bored!

He yawned, stretching his hands above his head and looking around the room. He considered tidying, but dismissed that idea at once. He was bored, not insane.

It was time to find someone to annoy.

He wandered out into the hall, running his fingers through his hair so it didn’t hang in his eyes, then yawned again. Neither Shane nor Nicky seemed to be in – there was no answer when he knocked – so he continued on to Kian’s room, wondering if the smaller boy was doing anything interesting.

The door was a little ajar when Bryan stepped up to it. Not quite shut, though it looked shut unless you were looking really closely. The latch didn’t quite click, and he reached out to open it.

Mark was there.  Kian was on top of him.

He heard Mark say something in a low, growling voice, and watched them roll over on the bed, Kian’s fingers twisting in Mark’s hair while their mouths devoured each other, fighting for dominance. He saw the flicker of a tongue pass between their mouths, though wasn’t sure who it belonged to. Kian groaned and thrust up, while Mark pushed down, grinding into his friend, a hard erection stretching the front of his jeans and pressing into Kian’s bare stomach. A hand pushed into the back of Kian’s jeans…

“Erm.” Bryan said, and blushed when Kian’s wet lips fell open, his gaze snapping to the side. Mark moaned once more, then realised that Kian had stopped moving, and turned his head, swearing when he caught sight of Bryan. “Uh… Hi.”

“Oh… shit.” Mark replied, and buried his face in Kian’s neck to hide a blush. “Fuck.”

“How did you get in?” Kian demanded, though the effect was ruined slightly by the slightly squeaky quality to his voice.

“The door was open.” Bryan stuttered, wincing at the infuriated glare Kian turned on Mark.

“You didn’t shut the fucking door?!”

“I…I thought I did?” Mark stammered, rolling away and putting a pillow over his lap. Bryan sniggered.

“Nope. Just be glad I was the one who walked in, and not the press.”

“Fuck.” Mark muttered, shrinking under the glowering Kian. “I’m so sorry!”

“I won’t… tell anyone.” Bryan attempted. “If ye are like… wanting to keep this a secret.” He glanced between them. “Whatever this is.”

“This,” Kian said, “is nothing. I get bored, and Mark…” He looked at the younger boy, who flushed and readjusted the pillow. “He was just doing a favour. Or I was. I dunno.”

Bryan sighed, leaning against the door and trying to collect his thoughts. It clicked shut under his weight. “How long has this been going on?”

“Erm… forever.” Mark said softly, then directed a questioning look at Kian, who smiled at him. “A couple of years. I think I was… sixteen?”

“Yeah, that sounds right.” Kian grinned. He looked back at Bryan. “You really won’t tell anyone? I mean, it’s not like we’re actually together or anything, and I’m certainly not gay. We don’t need this.”

“Yeah, of course.” Bryan nodded, his mind idly tripping back to a few seconds ago when he had been totally bored. Then what Kian had said dawned, and he stared at Mark. “You’re gay?”

“Erm…” Mark grimaced, averting his gaze. “Debatable.”

“Which means…?”

“I… I dunno yet.” Mark blushed. “Maybe.” He giggled when Kian leaned over and kissed him soundly on the cheek, shoving him away. “I certainly like shagging Kian.”

Kian laughed, nudging him. “Likewise, mate.” He looked up at Bryan and raised an eyebrow. “Was there something you came in for, by the way?”

“I was just bored.” Bryan said. “Thought I’d find someone to annoy.”

Kian laughed. “Bored, eh? Well, you know what I like to do when I’m bored!”

“I’d rather not do Mark, if that’s all the same to you.” Bryan laughed, reaching back for the knob, trying to ignore the fact that he’d been hard ever since he’d walked in the door and spotted them. Which was so totally wrong, considering he was supposed to be straight. He considered covering himself with one hand, but decided that was obvious.

“Ye sure?” Mark laughed, and Bryan nodded, remembering that the door had actually shut properly this time when he backed into it. “We’ve got extra condoms!” He waved the packet in front of him, grinning at Bryan’s obvious discomfort. Kian laughed next to him.

“I don’t take it up the arse.” Bryan replied, trying not to let his nerves invade his voice. “But thanks anyway.”

“No, but I do.” Mark replied, and climbed off the bed, stepping forward until he had Bryan pressed against the door. Bryan shivered when he felt a tall, sturdy body press to his, his erection trapped between them. He stifled a moan, and Kian laughed, lying back on the bed and pushing a hand inside his jeans, Bryan could see him over Mark’s shoulder. A long, wet stripe licked up his neck, stopping to tickle his ear, and Bryan let out a breathless groan, shutting his eyes when a hand pressed onto the front of his jeans and he heard Mark moan.

“I’m not gay…”

“So?” Mark whispered. “I’m not asking you to fancy me, I’m asking you to fuck me.”

“Shit.” Bryan murmured, then jerked his head away when Mark’s lips began to descend on his own. “No… I don’t want to…” He shook his head, realising that it was probably insane to avoid being kissed when he was thinking seriously of fucking this man. But, hell, he wasn’t gay!

“You don’t want to kiss him, or you don’t want to fuck him?” Kian called out. “Because I suggest both.” Mark grinned, twisting his head to nod at Kian. Kian waved back.

Fuck it.

Before Mark could turn back to face him, Bryan was grabbing his face, pulling him around into a hard, messy kiss, totally uncoordinated. Mark’s teeth caught his lip, and he heard Kian laugh again, though this time it was slightly more shaky and hoarse. His head began to spin as all the blood made its way further south, drawn by the feeling of Mark wriggling against him.

“God, Feehily… didn’t know you had it in you.” He panted when he was finally released, his lips stinging. Mark grinned, his hand beginning to knead slowly at the front of Bryan jeans.

“I’m an enigma.” Mark joked, his hand releasing Bryan to slip into his jeans, warm fingers curling around Bryan and making him cry out. The other hand slipped around his waist, pulling him against Mark’s body. Denim rustled behind them while Kian wriggled out of his jeans, Mark flinching when they were thrown at his back. He spun around, laughing, and Bryan shuddered when the hand in his boxers stopped moving.

“Hey!” Mark laughed.

“You gonna bring him over here? Or am I just gonna sit here getting bored?”

“He’s mine. Get your own.” Mark raised an eyebrow, and something passed between them, some kind of silent conversation. Then Kian grinned.

“You coming over, then? Or what?”

“Yeah.” Mark laughed, turning back to Bryan, who was beginning to feel even more bewildered than before. And definitely more turned on, if only by the way Mark’s hand had begun moving again halfway through his silent conversation with Kian. Bryan was arching into the grip now, unable to stop himself when he felt Mark’s hand squeeze slowly, thumb brushing over the head of Bryan’s cock. “Come on.” Mark whispered, stepping backwards and leading Bryan until they both fell onto the bed, Mark trapped underneath him.

“Thanks.” Kian said dryly. Mark laughed, wrapping his legs around Bryan’s waist and pulling him into a tight embrace, heels digging into Bryan’s back.

“You’re welcome.” He looked up at Bryan, a hand coming up to caress his face. Bryan shuddered into the touch, his cock trapped between their bodies and crying out for attention. Hot breath brushed his ear when Mark lifted his head, full lips pressing to his ear.

“You want me to suck you, Bry?”

“Shit.” Bryan gasped, twisting away from the erotic touch of breath on his cheek. Mark giggled.

“Go on.” Kian breathed, and Bryan noticed that he was stroking himself slowly, his hand leisurely pumping his cock while he thrust slowly into the grip. Mark noticed too, because he smiled.

“Patience.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sakes get on with it!” Kian commanded, the laughter in his voice betraying his affection for the younger lad. “You’re being such a tease!”

“And you love it.” Mark retorted. Bryan was manhandled onto his back, feeling even more out of his depth than he had before. Then Mark was knelt on the floor between his thighs, fingers slowly popping buttons free while the heel of his other hand pressed into Bryan’s balls, making him wriggle and arch against the firm kneading.

He yelped when his cock was exposed to the cool air, then covered a second later by soft lips, the inside of Mark’s mouth a hot, moist cavern that contracted around him before a clever tongue snaked up the side, twisting and flicking. His fingers tangled into dark hair, and he thrust up, moaning when Mark began to suck, his tongue wrapping around the head and sliding up and down the shaft while he bobbed, lavishing attention on every part of Bryan’s cock.

A loud groan escaped Bryan’s lips, even though he tried to muffle it, and he felt Mark giggle around his cock, the vibrations turning him into a pleading wreck within a split second. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kian kneel up, his hand working furiously at his cock. His lips were parted and wet, eyes heavy-lidded while his gaze flicked between the two of them, taking both of them in.

“Fuck.” Kian muttered. “Fuck.”

“Oh Jesus.” Bryan groaned when hot come splattered over his chest, Kian letting out a loud cry as he came. He heard Mark moan, eyes flashing as the younger lad took them both in, peering up from Bryan’s groin, and it was that more than anything that jerked Bryan into his climax, bucking up into Mark’s mouth and moaning at the sight of wide eyes staring unflinchingly back at him. For a moment, he felt his own come swirl around his cock while Mark held it in his mouth, then Mark swallowed with a gulp while Bryan collapsed, boneless, onto his back.

“Shit.”

Mark laughed, crawling back up. Bryan gasped into a hard kiss, idly thinking that this was a very wrong situation to be in, and definitely not ‘him’ at all, like he would have said if someone had asked yesterday. But fuck, that blowjob had been fantastic. He looked up to see Kian in a similar situation to himself, leant forward on his hands and knees while he panted away the last remaining effects of his orgasm. Bryan drew a deep breath himself, trying to get some air back into his lungs, then felt Mark’s cock press to his thigh.

“You gonna fuck me then?” Mark breathed, rocking against Bryan’s leg and gasping softly. “Please fuck me.”

Bryan groaned, feeling himself harden again at the insistent pleading in Mark’s voice, and the way his throat was being nuzzled, Mark bestowing soft licks on the underside of his chin. It tickled, but it didn’t detract for a moment from the erotic feel of Mark on him, pressing down on him, making him forget for a moment that he was supposed to like girls. He heard Kian laugh breathlessly, and looked up to see the smaller boy watching the two of them, his cock lying spent against his thigh as the lad reclined on the bed.

“Go on.” Kian urged, reaching out to run his fingers through Mark’s hair. “Fuck him.”

Mark nodded, turning the puppy-dog eyes on Bryan. It was so bizarre seeing that look in this kind of situation. With them both in various states of undress and arousal, and Kian watching, naked, from beside them.

“Please?” Mark whimpered. Bryan groaned.

“Give me a minute. I don’t think I can move just yet.”

Mark pouted, pulling away, and Bryan caught sight of the long, thick cock stretching the waistband of Mark’s jeans, the head peeking out over the top. He saw the look on Kian’s face, a needy, sexual look. Then Mark climbed on top of Kian.

“Wanna fuck me, Kian? Bryan’s being mean and won’t play.”

Bryan felt a sudden blaze inside himself, something that he would have recognised as jealousy had he not been desperately trying to remember that he was supposed to be totally straight and have no interest in men at all. But there was something about the way Mark was beginning to rock in Kian’s lap that made him want to grab the darker boy and drag him back to his cave, tear Kian’s filthy hands off him. He heard Mark moan, and sat up, grabbing Mark’s shoulders and tugging him back against him.

“Oh.” Kian whimpered, and Bryan caught his darkening eyes, trying not to growl at him.

“I’m gonna fuck you.” Bryan growled. Mark moaned, his long neck bared while his head rolled against Bryan’s shoulder. Within a second, Bryan found himself dropping his hands to the front of Mark’s jeans, cautiously enjoying the feeling of hard flesh quivering in his grip. “Get on your knees."

“Yes…” Mark hissed, and then to Bryan’s surprise crawled back on top of Kian again, straddling him on all fours. He looked at Bryan over his shoulder, one hand already fumbling with his belt. Kian was staring up at him, smiling warily, as though he wasn’t quite sure what Mark was doing either.

Mark’s jeans finally came loose, slipping over his arse and down his thighs, exposing a round, firm arse that made Bryan catch his breath. There was a light dusting of hair lining the exposed valley, leading to a tight, puckered opening that Bryan couldn’t quite see clearly, but that made his balls tighten at the thought of it, and his cock begin to harden again.

“Fuck me.” Mark said.

“O… Okay.” Bryan stammered, his breath catching in his throat while he moved forward, slicking his fingers in his mouth and slipping them along the tight valley, his fingers skipping slightly when they knocked against wrinkled flesh. Mark gasped, his hands gripping Kian’s and squeezing.

“God.” Mark whimpered when a finger entered him, and Bryan echoed him, the feeling of tight heat contracting around his finger making him want him want to fuck Mark even more than before. With little preparation he forced another finger in, watching Kian’s face for a reflection of Mark’s. But Kian was still staring steadily up at Mark, a small smile quirking at him lips, his eyes dark and hooded. Bryan felt his cock twitch, and pushed another finger in, savouring Mark’s loud groan and the way his back arched to accept the intrusion, his erection brushing Kian’s belly and making them both flush.

“Kian…” Mark said, his voice hoarse and shaky. “Condoms.”

Bryan could have sworn for a second that Kian looked confused, but then his face cleared and he nodded, reaching back onto the bedside table and scooping up the condoms Mark had dropped there earlier, ripping one open. Bryan took it and rolled it on, pumping himself a few times with the lube Kian passed him and trying not to come as a result of the sudden tightness sheathing his cock.

“Fuck me.” Mark pleaded, pushing back so his arse rubbed against Bryan’s groin. Feeling as though he was in some weird fantasy, his actions not under his control, Bryan leant forward, wrapping himself around Mark and beginning to press in.

God, it was tight here. He felt his face heat when he realised just how much he was enjoying it, and just how wrong it was to feel so good. The feeling of sliding into him was incredible. So tight, contracting around him, almost milking him. And underneath him, Mark was groaning and arching his back while Kian stroked his chest, hands rushing towards his cock. But Bryan didn’t want that. He wanted his own hand squeezing Mark’s cock, bringing him to the edge. So, trying not to glare at Kian, he slipped his hand between them, grasping Mark and wringing a gasp from him.

It should have been strange, holding another man’s cock, and the straight Bryan would have been totally freaked out. But there was something so powerful about it, holding Mark in a tight grip and feeling the reaction. Not to mention the sensation of hot, moist walls clutching at his cock, making his head spin while he tried to remember which direction was up.

Hands grabbed at his arse, and he opened his eyes, realising they were Kian’s. The smaller lad was looking up at him, a funny half-smile on his face. Bryan nodded back, allowing his hips to be pushed back slightly, then pulled forward to thrust into Mark, the darker boy crying out softly and beginning to press back, welcoming every movement.

“Fuck.” Bryan muttered, his own voice muted underneath the rush of blood in his ears. Somewhere in the haze of his mind he heard Mark cry out loudly, and he bent forward when the darker lad did, catching Kian’s unfocused gaze and closing his eyes against it, lust rushing through his veins. He could feel Mark writhing under him while he thrust hard and fast, Kian’s hands grabbing at his arse, could hear the moans of his two friends combining while they rubbed against each other, forced together by Bryan’s frantic movements.

“Yes!” Mark cried out, throwing his head back when Bryan changed the angle and thrust particularly hard. Then there was warm wetness gushing over his hand, trapped between Mark and Kian’s bodies, and he heard Kian yell, his voice hoarse and stunned while he bucked up, coming against Mark’s stomach. Then, a few hard thrusts later, Bryan was coming too, driven over by the fluttering of Mark’s tight passage, and the complete wickedness of the situation.

Mark jerked once more while Bryan’s seed filled the condom, moaning deliriously, his body soaked in sweat. Bryan considered collapsing, but decided against it when he realised that Kian would be completely crushed under the two of them, and so rolled away, shuddering when he slipped out of Mark. Mark groaned, and collapsed on top of Kian, rolling to the side while Bryan found himself on the floor in a sticky heap.

“Oh.” He said. Mark laughed, and in that second Bryan realised exactly what he’d done. Exactly who he’d done. And where he was, in a place he’d never expected to be. But it was done now and god, it had been so good. So so good. The stuff wet dreams were made of.

He pulled himself up on shaky legs, glancing at Mark and Kian, who were panting on the bed, grinning at each other. Mark turned a smiling look on Bryan, which changed rapidly to concern.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Bryan nodded, yanking the condom off and pulling his jeans on to give himself some propriety at least. He gathered his other clothes up, not bothering to put them on. He felt their eyes on him as he staggered to the door. “I’ll be in my room.”

It was about fifteen minutes later that Mark came in, sitting down on the bed next to Bryan and smiling cautiously at him. Bryan smiled back. He’d undressed as soon as he’d returned to his room, and was snuggled up under the covers, running over the events of the past half hour in his mind.

“Hey.” Mark said.

“Hey.” Bryan replied, pushing back the blankets and allowing Mark to slide in, the younger lad’s jeans scratchy against his skin. A gentle hand ran through his hair, and soft, bruised lips touched to his.

“Was that what you wanted?” Mark whispered, his fingers running down Bryan’s cheek, their eyes locking. Bryan smiled.

“It was great. You’re great.” He took a deep breath, an abashed smile quirking his lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Mark smiled, dimples appearing in the corners of his mouth.

“Where’s the tape?”

Mark chuckled. “I let Kian take it. I figured if Shane was gonna let us borrow his boyfriend to indulge one of your weird fantasies, he might as well get the first viewing.” Bryan grinned, blushing slightly when Mark climbed on top of him, putting his head on Bryan’s chest and letting out a content sigh. “You have some weird fantasies. Kian? Straight? As if! And since when do we use condoms? It must’ve been years!”

“I never realised how much of a gorgeous slut you can be...” Bryan replied, dragging his fingernails up Mark’s spine and enjoying the shudder and low whimper Mark made. “And it’s your turn next. Anything you want.”

Mark laughed. “How much whipped cream do you think you can eat?”

“As much as you like, assuming there’s a cherry on top.”

“You already got my cherry.” Mark joked. Smiling affectionately, Bryan lifted his head for a deep kiss, wanting to prove to Mark how much he was loved. Mark returned it, and Bryan felt himself glow when they began to roll against the sheets, his hands groping for Mark’s clothes again, wanting him.

And then Mark laughed, and nothing else existed.


End file.
